<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Her Alpha, His Omega by GinaSurreal</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23470303">Her Alpha, His Omega</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GinaSurreal/pseuds/GinaSurreal'>GinaSurreal</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, A|B|O, Blood, Claiming Bites, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Graphic Description, Impregnation, Knotting, Loss of Virginity, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Pregnancy Kink, Unprotected Sex, graphic smut, two perspectives</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:07:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,718</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23470303</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GinaSurreal/pseuds/GinaSurreal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Her body was demanding for an alpha – no, to be mated by an alpha – and the last strain of sanity in her lustful mind fought against the overwhelming urge. She could smell his piquant scent from beyond the locked bathroom door, demanding for her obedience. His scent was becoming more pungent and she feared her defiance would trigger his rut if she didn’t leave her makeshift safe room. If that happened then a measly bathroom door wouldn’t stand a chance against a pheromone driven alpha compelled to impregnate her.</p><p>It was only a matter of time and yet she couldn’t will herself to surrender. While she was still of sound mind she wanted to fight against her damning biology and preserve her own wishes; to remain the strong and self-governed Haruhi Fujioka. "</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fujioka Haruhi/Ootori Kyouya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>268</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Her Alpha, His Omega</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23240164">Ouran Omegaverse</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/GinaSurreal/pseuds/GinaSurreal">GinaSurreal</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a re-write of Ouran Omegaverse (a story written by me as well). I liked the premise of that story and decided to build more on top of it, more from an emotional standpoint. I hope you enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Haruhi arched her back as she leaned forward on the covered toilet seat, pressing her thighs together as another burst of slick traveled down the cold porcelain and pooled on the tiled floor. Her ruined sweatpants and underwear were thrown into the tub which left her fidgety fingers to grip her shirt and tug the stretchable fabric toward her knees. Another scorching wave of arousal wracked her small body followed by a fresh gush of slick that coated her under thighs and trailed her calves.</p><p>Her body was demanding for an alpha – no, to be mated by an alpha – and the last strain of sanity in her lustful mind fought against the overwhelming urge. She could smell his piquant scent from beyond the locked bathroom door, demanding for her obedience. His scent was becoming more pungent and she feared her defiance would trigger his rut if she didn’t leave her makeshift safe room. If that happened then a measly bathroom door wouldn’t stand a chance against a pheromone driven alpha compelled to impregnate her.</p><p>It was only a matter of time and yet she couldn’t will herself to surrender. While she was still of sound mind she wanted to fight against her damning biology and preserve her own wishes; to remain the strong and self-governed Haruhi Fujioka.</p><p>She protested her arranged marriage to the third Ootori son from the beginning. She begged her father to not succumb to society’s standards and support her wish to live an independent life, free from the oppressing standards forced upon Omegas. From a young age she understood what was expected of her. Since experiencing her first heat at age twelve she understood her womb outweighed her person. There was more worth found in her eggs than in her mind and for that Haruhi despised her biology.</p><p>However her father insisted she accept the Ootori’s generous offer. Through her father’s perspective, he saw a wealthy family willing to provide and care for his precious daughter. He saw a handsome young alpha with enough money and power to give his daughter a comfortable safe life; one filled with the public’s respect and many, many children.</p><p>He was only doing what he thought best for her, Haruhi knew that, but it wasn’t enough to convince her that this marriage was worth forfeiting her sovereign future.</p><p>She was an omega cursed with a beta’s spirit.</p><p>Her chest heaved with every quickened breath as she pressed her wet thighs together, wishing she could hide in this bathroom until her heat broke. That would be nearly impossible though. When she was younger she could survive her heats alone. Yes they were difficult, especially because her father refused to buy her a knotting vibrator to preserve her innocence, but she could still manage with two fingers. However, now an Alpha’s scent suffocated the bathroom, clouding her mind and intensifying her primal instincts, making it nearly impossible to contain herself. Every time she breathed his potent scent consumed her with every inhale, forcing another gush of slick to pool at her feet. Her body begged to invite the alpha – her new husband – inside to claim her, to breed her, to fill her with his seed until she nearly burst at the seams.</p><p>Her throbbing cunt ached to be stretched and knotted by his cock. An image of hot milky pre-cum dripping down his erected cock flashed before her which encouraged another gush of slick. She cursed under her breath against her body’s betrayal. If she kept this up she would drown in her own fluids before she survived this heat.</p><p>She didn’t know how long she had been hiding in the bathroom of their honeymoon suite, only that she couldn’t endure a minute longer of this personal hell. Her body and mind were at odds while her heat grew stronger, sending her spiraling into lustful insanity.</p><p>She knew what must be done.</p><p>Though her body was terribly weak she collected enough strength to stand and slowly walk towards the door, depending on the polished sink counter for balance. As if her body knew of her defiance more slick ran down her slender thighs, demanding for her alpha.</p><p>The brass doorknob felt cold in her grasp as she reluctantly twisted it open. Just as the door cracked open a storm of pheromones hit her like a brick wall. As she suspected her heat had greatly affected him too, most likely torturing him in a similar fashion.</p><p>The door swung open in front of her, narrowly missing her hip as it slammed against the wall. Before she could react a strong hand grabbed her wrist and pulled her through the doorway. Her eyes needed a second to adjust to the bedroom’s dim lighting compared to the harsh fluorescents in the bathroom. She briefly acknowledged an overturned chair in the far corner before looking up at the man holding her captive.</p><p>Kyoya held her wrist above her head while wrapping his other arm around her waist, pulling her into him. His dark eyes were nearly black now that his pupils were so dilated, his heaving chest nearly matched her own rhythm, and his stiff cock prodded her stomach, staining her shirt with a fresh glob of pre-cum.</p><p>“Do you not think I can’t smell you from here?” He growled.</p><p>Haruhi tried to tug her arm away but Kyoya acted faster, lifting her into his chest until her feet left the carpeted floor. Within one gasp he carried her across the room and had her thrown atop the foot of the bed.</p><p>Somehow she managed to keep her thighs pressed together, most likely the last of her defiance fighting on her behalf as it slowly succumbed to her lustful nature, however Kyoya did not appreciate it nearly as much.</p><p>Now that Haruhi lied on the bed she dared a glance at her husband’s naked body. The alpha physique didn’t stray far from the mold; tall stature, strong flexed muscles, and a handsome face that could make Heaven swoon. He was all the qualities of a typical alpha, one bred to lure in fertile omegas for his seed. Evolution was kind to the alpha line but Haruhi couldn’t say the same for the omegas. She was naturally smaller, weaker, and bred to not resist an alpha’s scent; however there were two traits the omega evolution didn’t grace her with. She was born with smaller hips and smaller breasts than the normal omega which probably helped explained her father’s insistence that she accept Kyoya’s offer.</p><p>It also made her question his true motives. Did he see her as a challenge or would she serve another purpose?  She almost didn’t want to know.</p><p>Her eyes settled on his erected cock. It nearly taunted her with its size and girth, the final weapon alphas were equipped with. Their naturally large cocks often made omegas and betas alike day-dream of being pounded into a mattress by their<em> gift</em>. Not only were their cocks physically and sexually appealing but their size helped guaranteed that none of their seed would slip past them, especially when they knotted.</p><p>Haruhi decided that Mother Nature was a cruel mistress. She was destined to be in this very situation no matter her personal wishes. She was destined to have an alpha’s children. Her alpha’s children. Kyoya’s children.  </p><p>Kyoya leaned over until he caught himself with a stiff arm, hovering over her glistening body.</p><p>“You can’t deny your nature.” He gnarled, diving forward to bury his nose into the crook of her neck. “You can’t resist me.”</p><p>He inhaled deeply against her skin, forcing goosebumps to travel down her neck. He was so close now, towering over her until she was merely a shadow beneath him. His robust scent filled her nostrils until he completely consumed her; both mind and body. She could smell how dangerously close he was to a triggered rut because of her reluctance. With him so close to her now she began to fear for her safety. An alpha in rut was an unstoppable creature, a force of nature even other alphas wouldn’t dared to challenge. Nothing on this earth could stop him until his seed caught, whether it took hours or even days.</p><p>She felt the rough pad of his wet tongue lick her unclaimed neck, just over her scent gland, and it made her shiver. Her body begged for him – for his cock and seed –while his scent engulfed her in a hazy fog of lustful desires.</p><p>She tried to imagine her young fantasies of living an individualistic life, one not governed by alphas or even society, but her compromised mind couldn’t even fathom it. All she could now imagine was her in eight months, heavy and round with his unborn children.</p><p>She felt the last string of her sanity snap when she breathed him in, tasting his delicious pheromones on her taste buds. His essence overwhelmed her senses until she was finally – finally – reduced to the animal Mother Nature bred her to be.</p><p>Because in the end, she was always an animal disguised as a functioning Japanese citizen. Kyoya was right… she couldn’t deny her nature. Everything about him and everything about her birthed this moment. This is what they were born to do – to become.</p><p>Haruhi loosened her tight grip in her thighs and they practically sprung open beneath him. Kyoya growled at her submission and placed himself between her thighs before she could change her mind.</p><p>Except she wouldn’t. She was now too far gone, like him.</p><p>“Good girl.” He praised against her skin. He pressed his cock against her inner thigh as he kissed her neck. Haruhi rolled her head to the side, presenting her neck to him and offering more skin. Kyoya smiled and rewarded her compliance by raking his teeth just beneath her jaw line.</p><p>Haruhi whimpered, knowing exactly what he was silently promising her, and she welcomed it. She wanted him to claim her. They were now married, legally bound together before the court of law, and now it was time to consummate their union before Mother Nature with a brutal bloody bite in her neck, officially making her his mate. It would be extremely painful as his teeth ripped into her flesh. The bed sheets would be stained with her blood. It would leave an unsightly scar that no turtle neck or scarf could fully conceal… and yet she whimpered for it.</p><p>Kyoya reached between her thighs and cupped her sex, feeling her slick coat his palm and drip off his fingers. She was so wet – so fertile – that it could have driven him into madness. He was almost driven into madness before his bride finally submitted herself. He felt a strong tension coursing through his body, flexing his muscles and quickening his heart beat as it prepared to take what was rightfully his.</p><p>Thankfully he wasn’t reduced to <em>that</em> now that she offered her neck and her dripping cunt to him.</p><p>She was finally his. All his. And everyone would know after this night.</p><p> He gently nibbled her neck while he guided his cock towards her entrance, lightly brushing his tip against her. Haruhi arched her back into him, begging to be filled with his large cock.</p><p>Kyoya happily obliged his bride; aligning himself to her entrance and slowly pressing into her. Haruhi’s gasp caught in her throat while she gritted her teeth together as a cocktail of pain and pleasure shot through her. Her fragile skin stretched to accommodate his girth as he filled her in a way she never experienced before. Sure, she teased herself with her fingers in the past but that was nothing compared to how he stuffed her full – almost beyond capacity. It was such a conflicting feeling between the indescribable pleasures mixed with the painful sting of losing her virginity.</p><p>Her body managed to accept his whole length until his balls pressed into her bottom. Haruhi squirmed beneath him, feeling a strange sense of wholeness his nestled cock provided, as if it was the most natural feeling she could ever experience. As if he was meant to be inside her, filling her completely, forcing her inner channel to stretch around him.</p><p>He slowly pulled back until his tip remained inside her. Haruhi felt a sense of loss when he pulled back, making her whine. He kissed her collar bone and tried to console her, whispering, “Shh… shh… patience darling. I don’t want to hurt you.”</p><p>His words rubbed her funny though she couldn’t place why… then it clicked.</p><p>“You behaved like you would have earlier.” She managed to say between her quickened breaths.</p><p>Kyoya smiled and lifted his head to face her properly. He noted the confliction in her expression; how her face begged for him but her eyes demanded for so many answers. Answers to questions she has yet to ask him. It was one of her telling traits that drew him to her. Why he asked for her and not one of the million omegas who would lay down before him under a single command.</p><p>Although her defiance almost triggered his rut he also admired it. If he would be completely honest he enjoyed the challenge she gave him but he also appreciated her pride which was why he didn’t break down the bathroom door when she hid from it. He could have easily kicked the door down, even without his rut strength, but he chose to respect her space until she felt ready to approach him. When he saw the door crack open it took all he had within him not to claim her right there on the bathroom floor.</p><p>She was a unique omega, one of her kind, and he needed her to be his. He didn’t want another omega freshly cut from the mold. He could fill anyone’s womb with his seed that would guarantee an heir to his inheritance and a leading position in his company. But he didn’t want to spend his life with a walking womb. He craved intelligent conversation alongside his natural urge to breed.</p><p>He craved the exceptionally independent Haruhi Fujioka.</p><p>“I don’t want to hurt you.” Kyoya said as he pushed his cock back into her, savoring how her eyes rolled back and how she bit her bottom lip. He loved that he could make her feel such pleasures. He began to speed up his pacing, rocking his hips into her which forced more of her slick to soak the bed sheets beneath her bottom. A long desperate groan escaped her throat which encouraged him to continue his manipulations.</p><p>“Then why… why did you choose me?” She gasped, clutching his shoulders with her sweaty hands.</p><p>Kyoya thrusted into her before responding through gritted teeth, “You’re different… I like different.”</p><p>For now she would have to be satisfied with that because right before she was about to question him further he slammed his cock deep into her throbbing pussy, earning him a delicious long groan.</p><p>“Does this feel good?” He asked with a sly smirk, slamming into her again.</p><p>Haruhi’s back arched into him again while her face contorted with sinful bliss, a silent moan caught in her throat. That was all he needed to see to know her answer. He propelled into her at a new speed, aided by her slick, and felt his knot wanting to inflate. He wouldn’t admit just yet that he was also a virgin but his premature knot might reveal his truth before he could.</p><p>Haruhi dug her fingertips into his shoulder as she held on for dear life. She couldn’t think a single coherent thought as her body accepted his pulverizing thrusts. The only thing she could anchor onto was his mouth-watering scent and his lips hungrily kissing hers. The sting of pain she felt in the beginning was a mere memory now, completely overshadowed by the erotic waves of unadulterated pleasure that wracked her heated body.</p><p>For a while the only sounds that filled their honeymoon suite was Haruhi’s breathy gasps, Kyoya’s deep grunts, and their wet skin slapping against each other. Outside of her heat Haruhi would cringe at the sight but in this moment she needed more of it.</p><p>Kyoya felt his knot beginning to inflate and though he was disappointed that their first time would be considered short he also excitedly welcomed it. He wanted – needed – to fill her with his seed. His instincts led him forward, charging his cock into her small body with the promise that she wouldn’t leave this bed until she was pregnant. He would make sure of that. Centuries of evolution equipped their bodies to become the perfect breeding machines and in this moment Kyoya was so lost in his own throes of pleasure he didn’t care that that meant they were no better than animals. In this moment he didn’t care if he was behaving like an animal, a human, or a leprechaun, the only thing he deemed important was filling Haruhi with his cum until it leaked down her thighs for days.</p><p>Haruhi felt his growing knot with every thrust; her pupils dilating with realization. Her instincts begged for his knot and her heat-controlled mind begged for it too.</p><p>“Kyoya…” She whimpered against his lips.</p><p>Kyoya pulled his head back, knowing what she needed, knowing she could feel it too.</p><p>“Do you want my knot?” He needled with a grin.</p><p>Haruhi nodded while she bit down on her lower lip, unable to speak. His cock was beginning to become thicker at the base, teasing her labia unfairly. She could have screamed her distress every time he pulled back.</p><p>“You want my knot, I know you do. You want me to fill you up until you can’t move, is that right?” He thrusted hard into her, almost fully inflated but not quite. Haruhi groaned her agony when he pulled back again. She needed his knot now!</p><p>Haruhi nodded again, squeezing her eyes shut. She needed his knot more than she needed oxygen. She needed him to fill her beyond capacity with his hot fertile seed until her scent changed. Until she was utterly and completely his.</p><p>Haruhi felt her own ecstasy building in her lower abdomen and its dam was about to crumble. It twisted her insides demanding for release… just a few more thrusts.</p><p>Kyoya’s knot finally inflated just has he shoved his cock deep inside her. The strong pressure of his knot was what pushed Haruhi over her edge; a white heat consumed her sweaty body and for a moment stopping her thoughts and breath simultaneously. Her tight walls squeezed and shuddered around his cock as hot cum began pouring into her. </p><p>And pour it did.</p><p>Haruhi had never experienced an alpha’s ejaculation so to feel his cock nestled so deep while gushes of cum somehow found the room to spill into her was a euphoric feeling. She didn’t know how her body could hold this much and if it was even normal for alphas to cum this much but she felt it pooling inside her, filling her beyond her limit until it almost became uncomfortable. It was something she could easily become addicted to – or rather her nature could become addicted to.</p><p>Or were they one in the same, her and her nature? She was born an omega. Her biology clearly illustrated her purpose. However her mind could never follow in its tread. Since her first heat she thought she was cursed with such infliction; either damned to live a lonely humiliating life or damned to live a life she never truly wanted.</p><p>But did she truly not want this? Was there a way she could perhaps live a life that appeased her body and mind?</p><p>Perhaps marrying Kyoya wasn’t her worst mistake but in fact her saving grace.</p><p>Kyoya slumped onto her, burying his face into her neck while breathing in a long breath of her scent. He could smell how satisfied she was and his chest swelled with pride however he wasn’t finished yet.</p><p>Haruhi surprised him when she spoke before he did, “Kyoya… claim me. I want you to claim me as your own.”</p><p>He didn’t need her to ask twice, grateful that she offered her permission before he had to ask. He trailed his teeth along her neck, teasing her sweaty skin, and opened his mouth to bite her flesh. He didn’t bite down just yet, only pressing his teeth as a fair warning. Then he clamped down on her neck, piercing her flesh with his teeth until her warm blood spilled into his mouth. Haruhi instinctively writhed beneath him in pain but he kept her head still with his hand, petting her forehead with his thumb as a way to soothe her. The taste of iron and sweat coated his tongue just as he released his bite. The sight before him was ghastly, almost sickening, but his alpha inclination reassured him it was a natural performance that had to be done if he truly wanted Haruhi as his life-long mate.</p><p>And he did want her has his mate, forever until death did they part. He wanted her beside him through every stage of his life, bearing his children, entertaining him with perceptive conversation, picking his mind with her own intelligence, and eventually serving the Ootori family as their personal lawyer outside of raising his family.</p><p>He had big plans for her in their future, one that would certainly keep her busy, but he had a strange feeling that was what she had hoped for all along.</p><p>Her blood trailed her neck and stained the bed sheets below her head. He despised seeing her in such distress, by his own actions no less, and wanted to find gauze or ointment but couldn’t leave the bed due to their bodies locked together. He cursed himself for not better preparing for the claiming bite. He should have known she’d bleed.</p><p>He decided the best way to combat this for now was to reposition her neck so the wound faced the ceiling. At least the open air would encourage the scab faster. He shuffled their joined bodies until they lied beside each other, face to face, with Haruhi’s wound upright. He wanted to dab her neck with the bedsheet but couldn’t risk an infection.</p><p>She was officially his mate now, his life-long partner, and he would do anything and everything to keep her safe and well. As long as it was within his power he couldn’t let any harm befall her or their children and he would enforce that until his dying breath.</p><p>He smiled to himself, already feeling the effects of their bond. Before he claimed her as his mate he wanted her as his bride but now… now he absolutely needed her, like how flowers needed the rain. He couldn’t – wouldn’t – imagine a life without her now. Their bodies were joined together by hit knots but now their spirits were joined together by her claiming bite.</p><p>“Kyoya,” Haruhi said quietly, pulling him from his thoughts.</p><p>“Hm?” He responded, liking how he could talk to her now.</p><p>“Why did you choose me?” She asked again. This time her eyes searched his, watching for his honesty. It only further confirmed that he made the right decision choosing her.</p><p>Kyoya cleared his throat before wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close, or as close as his knot allowed, and responded, “Like I said, you’re different and I like different.”</p><p>"What if I wanted different too?" Haruhi asked, hoping her bluntness didn't anger him. Although his current composure was no where near how he behaved when she first left the bathroom, proving he had calmed down. Haruhi wanted to enjoy this version of Kyoya before her next round of heat consumed her - consumed them - but her bold personality also demanded for her own answers. </p><p>Kyoya sighed, "My intentions for you aren't completely selfish. From what your father explained to me you wanted to live a life solely governed by yourself. I find that remarkable, in fact it impressed me, and I wanted that - I wanted you." He pushed a stray lock of short hair away from her sweaty forehead and trailed his fingertips down her cheek and along her jawline. "When my father told me I needed to find a bride, or rather a mate, he presented me many women which he collected through business partners. It was almost comical how they were lined up before me, however I couldn't choose any of them. They were beautiful, yes, but they were also dim-witted and... empty. They weren't raised to think for themselves, only to blindly follow their alpha's commands. They were raised to cook a meal and spread their thighs at a simple command. That's not what I wanted. I never wanted a mindless womb."</p><p>Haruhi chuckled, "Isn't that a bit harsh? Considering they had little choice in the matter? As an omega I know what it's like to grow up under those pressures." Although Haruhi hadn't personally been raised in the same fashion, thanks to her loving father who couldn't for the life of him crush his daughter's beautiful spirit, she had known other omegas who did. She went to school with them, sat beside them, ate lunch with them, and throughout the years slowly noticed the change in their behavior. Until one day they were no longer the young carefree girls who'd play jump rope with her on the school yard but instead teenage girls who accepted their roles as a man's personal breeding machine. Now that she thought about it, perhaps that was the underlining reason why Haruhi wanted to deny her nature. She didn't want to end up like her classmates.</p><p>Kyoya was right... they were empty. </p><p>Kyoya shook his head, "If I am allowed to choose who I spend the rest of my days with then I should be free to execute my standards. I won't choose a mate simple because I pity her. I want someone who is intelligent, unfettered, and who can think for herself. None of the women presented to me could offer that."</p><p>“And I do?” She asked, arching an eyebrow.</p><p>Kyoya nodded, wrapping his arms around her back to pull her closer into his chest, “You do, in more ways than I had bargained for, but I like it. I like you.”</p><p>Haruhi smiled and nuzzled her forehead against his sweaty chest, accepting his answer, “I would hope so considering I may be pregnant.”</p><p>Kyoya growled as he lifted her chin to face him and kissed her, liking the sound of that. “You won’t leave this room until you are.” He promised with a knowing smile, kissing her again before she could respond.</p><p>She felt the all too familiar fluttering sensation growing in her lower abdomen, signaling she was about to begin another lustful round of heat. His cock and knot were still buried deep inside her but soon his knot would deflate and allow him to service her again - and again - and again - until she indeed left this room carrying the first whispers of his heir in her womb. </p><p>However, this time Haruhi didn't cringe at the thought. In fact, she almost welcomed it. She wanted to blame her newfound position on her heat but in this moment she was able to think the most clearly since they entered their honeymoon suite. Now that her first round of heat was satisfied she could think more coherently. She didn't want to admit it but she wasn't against the idea of raising Kyoya's children. If this was who Kyoya truly was, not the monster she feared, and what he spoke was truly his truth then Haruhi could thank her mother in Heaven for such luck - or rather blessing.</p><p>For the first time since their marriage began she could imagine a happy and fulfilling future beside him. After all, he liked her... and perhaps she was beginning to like him too. </p><p>Haruhi knew one day he would no longer like her but love her, with such intensity it might irritate him. She also knew one day she’d love him just as much. For right now if they liked each other then it was a sure step in the right direction.</p><p>Into their bright sovereign future… together.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>